There are many different styles of accessories worn for individual adornment, such as lockets, brooches, necklaces, pins, and other such jewelry items. Other accessories may be worn to identify characteristics, status, preferences, etc. of a wearer, such as nametags, badges, or other such identifying items. Such accessories may be worn at particular locations on the wearer and/or on the wearer's apparel. In addition, such accessories are typically configured to be worn in a particular orientation relative to the wearer and/or the wearer's apparel.
However, most conventional accessories are not adaptable to be worn at different locations on the wearer. As such, in order to display accessories at different locations, an individual must often purchase many different types of accessories. However, purchasing many different accessories is relatively expensive, and does not permit an individual to display a single accessory item in multiple locations.
In addition, many conventional accessories include an attachment mechanism that is not suitable for all types of apparel and/or fails to retain the accessory in the proper location and orientation on the wearer. For example, some conventional accessories are secured to the wearer's apparel via a pin, which tends to damage delicate apparel materials or fails to retain the accessory in its proper position. Other conventional accessories are secured via a spring clip or other such clamp (e.g., such as name tags), which tend to rotate or become misaligned on the apparel and may also damage the material. Moreover, many conventional attachment mechanisms are not suitable for use with thicker or heavier materials (e.g., such as felt, wool, denim, etc.), and fail to adequately secure the accessory to such materials.
The present invention relates to an accessory system including a connector mechanism and cooperating accessory that overcomes some or all of the above-noted problems. The present invention also relates to a unique accessory suitable for use with the connector mechanism of the present invention and releasably securable to a wearer's apparel.